The Chain
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Gilbert has fallen in love, not with his boyfriend Roderich, with his brothers boyfriend...{Warnings: BoyxBoy, mild language, Prussia's awesome'ness, PruAus, Prutlia, FruAus, and slight Gertalia}
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. I need a break from my other stories for a bit so I'm publishing this one. I wrote this on paper for creative writing class and my teacher liked it (everyone else nope) so I decided to publish it. Just saying this story is a PruAus, PruTalia, FraAus fanfiction...**So don't expect this to be ALL PRUAUS. EVEN THOUGH PRUAUS IS MY FAVORITE PARING FOR EVER IT WONT WORK**...anyways, this is based on modern times during spring. Okay? let's start this shit..._

* * *

It was a cold and windy spring night. Light rain begun to fall calmly and everybody was in their warms homes or apartments, trying to get a good nights rest, but not Gilbert. Gilbert was just strolling around the damp, dark streets alone but not lost. He didn't know where he was going all he knew is that he was walking down the normally busy downtown street, his footsteps echoed which gave him chills. Gilbert only wore skinny jeans, converse and an itchy sweater that his boyfriend bought him for Christmas. He sighed and tugged on the collar of the sweater. How much he hated what he was forced to wear. Roderich, his boyfriend, told him he has to look somewhat decent and not a thug. Gilbert growled at the thought of him saying what he can and cannot be. Soon, the ablino's footsteps got heavier and before he knew it he was running, splashing into ever puddle along the way, just to ruin the nearly $150 jeans and $200 sneakers he was wearing.

Gilbert soon passed a warm, and very welcoming cafe where he had to stop and look through the large glass window. As he looked through he saw a lonely but very attractive man a little younger than him. He was eating a cookie as he read the Italian version of "People" magazine. Gilbert stared at him to what it seemed forever but really it was only a minute. He thought the Italian was the most charming and most beautiful man he ever seen. His brown hair seemed like silk and his skin had no blemishes what so ever. Not even a mole like Roderich. Gilbert had to meet him, he seemed so fimilar, he had to meet him. Without another second of thinking, he went into the cafe. As he opened the door the bell rang and the man glanced up at him for a quick second then looked back down at the magaizine. The clerk woke up and stared at Gilbert, expecting him to order something, but Gil just went over to the Italian and said.

"Do I know you?"

The brunette looked up at the albino like he had five heads. Oh fucking great, what do I do now? Gilbert thought before the guy gave him a cute chuckle.

"I'm Veneziano, just call me Feli, please?" he greeted.

Gilbert smiled. Woah he has such a cute voice. he thought as he sat in front of Feli.

"Thank you for the compliment~" Feli giggled playfully.

"H-Huh!? I didn't say anything!" Gilbert snapped at him.

"You're so silly that it's cute! I can read minds, I know you're Gilbert~"

Gil blinked a couple times and scratched his head. He can't be serious...

"Oh Gilly I am serious~"

The albino chuckled slightly and took a seat in front of Feli. Gilbert smiled and rested his hand on his face while just staring at Feli whom smiled back at Gilbert. Was this love at first sight? Gil didn't know and didn't want to think out loud, but he knew it was. Even though he was doing nothing he felt his face blush up and he felt the like he was just embarassed, but in a good way. Little did Gilbert know, Feli was feeling the same way.

A few minutes passed of silence before Feli flushed bright red, he broke the eye contact and looked away. "So tell me about yourself, Gilbert."

"I'm awesome." He snickered.

"Si, I believe you are~" Feli giggled cutely which made Gilbert feel like he was melting inside.

"I am, but my brother doesn't seem to think so."

"Who is your brother?"

"His name is Ludwig, Ludwig Belchimidt."

Feli looked down at his magazine, his bright, happy smile turned into a sullen frown. As he glanced up at Gil with watery brown eyes. "...Ludwig is my boyfriend."

Gilbert's red eyes widened as he tried to speak but he stuttered. He was flabergasted. An odd feeling of strong jealousy ruled over him. What does Ludwig have that Gilbert doesn't? Ludwig is a cruel man who doesn't seem to care about anything. His nose is always stuck in his paperwork, so stuck up his paperwork that he couldn't see Feli's true beauty. Gilbert was outraged but he just kept silent, also keeping silent in his thoughts. With a sigh he hoped something would happen to change the mood of this problem. Luckily, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down at the text which was sent by Roderich. He was just wondering what in the world he was doing so late. Roderich honestly thought he was cheating on him. Gilbert replied with the same old same old. "On my way."

"Look," Gilbert started. "I gotta go, can I have your number?"

Feli glanced up and gave Gilbert a fake smile before telling him his number. Gilbert saved it on his phone by the name "schöne Liebe" which means beautiful love. After saving the number Gilbert gave Feli a little hug and left the cafe with his fist clutched. He stomped down the street, despite the heavy rain pouring on him, and headed to his apartment which was on the other side of town.

~*Time skip*~

Gilbert opened his apartment door with a sigh before slamming the door roughly. He took off his wet sneakers and walked down into the living room. Roderich sat on the couch with a book. He didn't bother looking up at the Prussian, he just asked.

"Where have you been?" Roderich's voice cracked slightly in disapointment. He held the urge to cry and run into Gilbert's arms and scream. He would scream 'I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!' Roderich was hurt, beyond hurt. For the past month or two, maybe three, Roderich hasn't been feeling the same about Gilbert. He always hated him, since birth and all, but he thinks he truly loves him, but he's falling more out of love than anything. Roderich sniffled quietly so Gilbert wouldn't hear him.

"I been walking around, went to cafe and now back here." Gilbert explained, leaning in to sit on the arm of the chair.

"...Are you lying?..."

"Nein, why would I?..."

"Alright..." Roderich sighed as he rested his head, he needed to go to sleep, his eyes were burning of how tired he was.

"We should go to sleep." Gilbert said, reaching over to play with Roderich's deep brown hair.

"Ja, we should...or we can...never mind."

"Eh? Tell me."

"Nein. It's stupid. Goodnight." With that Roderich got up and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Gilbert followed and stood in the doorway as Roderich curled up into a ball on the bed. Still dressed in his casual outfit, he didn't even take off his shirt. Roderich sniffled loudly this time and couldn't help but cry. He clutched on the sheets and cried loudly. He choked on his breath and his eyes felt like they were on fire. Roderich coughed then shoved his face in the bed. Gilbert saw Roderich's breakdown and didn't care. But since he's his partner he walked over to him and sat besides him, rubbing his arm.

"Whats wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Hug me! Say you love me! Fuck me! I need your stupid affection!" Roderich screamed, leaping up and hugging the Prussian. Gilbert eyes widened as he was easily glomped over onto the bed. He sighed and let Roderich cry into his chest. The Austrian repeated the same words over and over. "Say you love me."

"I love you." Gilbert told him, brushing Roderich's hair out of his flushed face. "Why are you like this...?"

Roderich glanced up at Gilbert and wiped his tears away. "I-I need to love you..."

"Do you love me...?"

"I don't know!" Roderich begun to cry once again.

"...If you don't, don't try to force to love me." Gilbert choked on his words.

"I-I love you!" Roderich cried. "I will prove it! Let's make love!"

The albino smirked slightly as he pressed his lips gently against Roderich's. "Fine..."

So they did it.

_**Hope you like it so far, sorry for the depressing stuff if it was to you.** _


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich laid quietly in his bed just staring up at the white ceiling, holding back tears once again. Morning came and he awoke to see no Prussian sleeping next to him, he had left. Roderich knew he would end up leaving after sex, but he didn't expect it this time. For crying out loud he cried and begged for Gilbert's attention, the stupid Austrian was foolish enough to actually feel like Gil would stay. With a sigh he sat up and looked around his bedroom which was classy and clean, now dirty and screams Gilbert just looking at it. A cool breeze struck Roderich strongly, he glanced over and saw his balcony door open. He crawled out of his bed and strolled to the door, he closed it and decided to get changed and head to work.

After doing so, he walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs to the living room. He heard the TV on and knew it wasn't Gilbert watching it. It was Abby, Alfred's little sister, also Gilbert's and Roderich's roommate.

Abby is a good girl, she is a Junior in high school with straight A's, she is able to graduate school early but she loves all her friends and teachers too much that she doesn't want to leave just yet. Abby's smile is brighter than the sun, when she smiles everyone else does so too. She is just a good kid but with an horrid past. Her father abused her and she was forced to live with her older brother Alfred, whom she doesn't like that much, her brother is just like her father and started mentally abusing her as well. She gave up and tried to commit suiside until she met Gilbert and his boyfriend. That day she moved in with them, since her mood completely changed and that's how she is today...with help with her crush, Roderich.

"Oh Hallo Abby, I thought you're supposed to be in school...?" Roderich said with his arms crossed across his chest as he walked up behind her.

She jumped and glanced over at him, her long brown bangs got in the way of her stunning crystal blue eyes. "O-Oh Bonjour, Roderich. Um no, today is late arrival. I don't go until later."

"Oh okay. I'm heading to work, please lock the door when you leave." he nodded and headed to the door. Abby bit her lip and said out loud:

"Um Roderich, would you mind teaching me how to play the piano when you come back home?..I mean if you want too!"

"I don't mind. I'd love too." He gave her a melting smile then left.

Abby giggled and rolled off the couch, giggling.

Roderich unlocked his music stores key then opened it, accidently knocking over a guitar which was hanging by the door. With a deep sigh he reached down and picked he instrument up and put it back onto its hook. He went over to the desk and arranged the drumsticks in order by height, after he started dusting the untouched and never opened music note books. While doing so, he jumped at the sound of music playing rather loudly. He looked over and a bright pink blush formed on his face as he saw a man standing a few feet turning on the radio. He saw Roderich and chuckled. he has long, blonde wavy hair and a very charming smile. Roderich didn't know what the hell he was feeling, all he knew that the man was very attractive to him, but being Roderich, he stood up straight firmly and said.

"The store isn't open yet, You need to leave."

"Oh don't be that way, please. I just wanted to listen to music." he switched it to a classic rock station where a Beatles song was playing.

"Turn that blashemy off!" the Austrian huffed.

"Why?~" The man teased.

Without another word Roderich stormed over and attempted to turn the music off, but the man held onto his hand and kissed it. The blush returned on Roderich's cheeks and he pulled his hand away, growling deeply.

"You're beautiful!~" The man flirted.

Roderich didn't want to admit the fact he was enjoying the flirty way the man talked to him, but he didn't want to show it. With crossed arms he asked:

"Who are you?"

"Francis. Francis Bonnefoy~ And you?~"

"I'm Roderich..."

"Beautiful name~"

"Go away." He pointed to the door.

"...I'll go, if you come and get coffee with moi?~"

Roderich looked away then sighed, he knew nobody would be stopping by the store all day it'd be more fun with Francis. He nodded slowly but firmly. Francis smiled and left with Roderich. While walking down the street, they couldn't help but hold hands.

"Doitsu~ I'm home!~" Feli said loudly and happily as he returned home from the store. He placed the brown paper bags on the kitchen counter then started taking out what it seemed endless amounts of pasta and sauce. Normally Ludwig, his boyfriend, would be coming down by now wondering if he got Wurst. But not this time. Feli just ignored that he wasn't coming down from his bedroom and just continued taking out the groceries

Once they were all out and put away properly, The cheerful Italian skipped upstairs to Ludwig's bedroom. He peeked through the keyhole and saw his brother, Lovino sitting on Ludwig's bed half naked. Feli stared in confusion but then into shock when he laid down and Ludwig crawled over him, kissing him deeply.

"D-Doitsu...?" Italy whimpered, by then his brown eyes seem hazel and he was crying. His heart was aching and his breath got deeper along with the strong feeling of him dying. He couldn't believe his eyes, he loved Ludwig since the day he met him, and he also loves his brother, but the thought was too hard to think about before, but now, it's reality. Feli sniffled and stormed out of the house, grabbing onto his jacket and phone along the way.

...

* * *

I know a short chapter, I ran out of time, I probably will end up updating the next chapter later today.


End file.
